


Hit Me

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [8]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, lowkey a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The two boys get even.





	

"I can't believe you fucking did that." Philip sighed, pacing around his room. "I thought we were done with the whole insulting each other thing."

Lukas looked down at his hands. "I panicked."

"Lukas, your friend called me a faggot and you laughed and agreed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's like, you know no limit, you hit me, you make me lie, you bully me at school, and then you come home and wanna make out. No. We're done with that."

Lukas rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at Philip with puppy dog eyes. (He learned it from Philip but he knew his would never be as good as Philips.)

"No, don't do that." Philip snapped, pointing at Lukas.

"Do what?"

"Look cute. I'm mad at you." Philip ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the wall. 

"Babe-"

"No."

"Philip, how can I make it up to you?"

Philip looked up at him, bouncing his leg. "Dunno."

Lukas smiled, walking towards the boy. "C'mon, there's gotta be something."

Philip looked to the right, trying his hardest to ignore his stupidly cute boyfriend. 

"A kiss."

"No."

"I'll buy you something."

"Lukas." Philip warned.

"I'm sorry, Philip, I didn't think about it."

"Yeah, you don't seem to think about anything anymore."

Lukas frowned, cupping Philips cheeks, kissing his forehead. "You don't mean that."

Philip slapped his arm. "I do."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." 

Lukas rubbed Philips arm. "I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Am I forgiven?"

Philip sighed. "I'm still pissed.. it's just.. it's all added up. The hitting. The name calling. The stupid lying. Filming Rose, even."

Lukas winced. Yeah, he'd been an asshole a lot, but he loved Philip and he wanted to fix it.

"So you're mad?"

"Really mad."

Lukas smirked, standing up, stepping back and opening his arms.

"Lukas.." Philip mumbled.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. It's your chance. I've beat you up and been an asshole. It's only fair.." 

Philip looked down and Lukas chuckled.

"Babe, look, I know you might not want to, bu-" 

Lukas was cut off when a hard first connected with his jaw causing him to stumble back and hit the bed.

"Philip.."

Philip grinned. "You're right, that did feel good."

"I wasn't serious!" 

"What?!" 

"I didn't think you'd do it! You're... you! You're not violent at all.." Lukas mumbled, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh.." Philip looked down, rubbing his arm. " 'M sorry, Luka.." 

Lukas sighed, opening his arms, pulling Philip into a hug. "It's okay." He kissed Philips forehead. "We're equal now.." 

Philip nodded, pressing his face against Lukas' neck. "Do you need ice?"

"Yeah.." He chucked.

Philip smiled, moving Lukas hand away from his jaw, giving it a kiss. "I'm sorry."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "No you're not." 

"I mean, part of me is, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Philip explained, walking out of his room and down the steps.

Lukas got up, walking out, looking down the steps. "Where did you even learn to hit like that?"

"Ex boyfriend."

"Was he into karate?"

"No, he liked to hit me, so I learned how to hit back." Philip shrugged it off as if it wasn't one of the saddest things Lukas had ever heard.

"I'm gonna kill him." Lukas muttered, walking down the steps and into the kitchen.

"No you aren't."

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"He's like two times your size." 

"But you could take him." Lukas grabbed the ice pack from Philip, pressing it to his jaw.

"And you can barely take me." Philip smirked, pecking Lukas' lips.

"So you still mad?"

"No." 

"Good." Lukas grinned, pulling Philip into a hug.


End file.
